Un baile de máscaras
by Nande-chan
Summary: El anonimato de un rostro cubierto es interesante y el misterio está en ver qué hay debajo de la máscara.


Primero, nada me pertenece, bueno, sólo las máscaras :P

Segundo, esto fue escrito para el foro "El destino de una estrella", para el topic de los Retos.

Tercero, y esto es vil autopublicidad, la próxima semana traigo capi nuevo de O Fortuna... hay un puente muy rico que aprovecharé para esto.

Cuarto, tengo un verdadero fetiche con las máscaras, así que básicamente de ahí sale esto. Costó un poco escribirlo, y el primer intento era humor, pero creo que me gusta cómo ha quedado. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Y si hay OOC, disculpen, que la verdad tengo a Haruka muy oxidada y Seiya se puso medio rebelde en esta ocasión y no los pude controlar muy bien que digamos.

¿Comentarios?

* * *

**Un baile de máscaras.**

—No te quites la máscara —susurró él.

—Tú tampoco —dijo ella.

La chaqueta del esmoquin fue descartada de inmediato, los tirantes bajados a la mitad de los brazos, los guantes arrojados lejos y el moño rasgado. Una mano traviesa, la de ella, se coló entre su cabello tratando de aflojar la negra máscara.

—No lo hagas —jadeó él—. Tenemos un acuerdo.

—Como prefieras. —Quitó la camisa.

Las manos de él paseaban por la espalda de ella, vagaban desde su nuca hasta la cintura, lugar en donde la molesta tela impedía tocar más piel; sin embargo, no tenía mucho de qué quejarse, el generoso escote de su espalda lo había tenido babeando casi desde que la vio en medio del salón.

Ella tampoco se quejaba del detalle de las máscaras aún en sus rostros. Si bien consideraba esto una locura, algo que negaría a la primera oportunidad, también le parecía excitante. Además de que no había podido apartar la vista del cuerpo enfundado en un esmoquin y máscara negros.

Era el baile por el aniversario de la fundación de Tokio de Cristal. Un baile al que habían sido invitados nobles y embajadores de varios planetas, antiguos camaradas y colegas, amigos y funcionarios. Un baile en donde había una cantidad de gente enorme.

Él había acudido con la vana esperanza de poder hablar y bailar con la soberana del lugar, algo sumamente difícil, pero no imposible. Ella estaba ahí como una de las guardianas de la reina, lo cual la obligaba a vestir con el mejor vestido que Michiru pudo encontrarle, la máscara más misteriosa, según Mina, y un arreglo general que la haría ver preciosa, según ambas.

La verdad, ninguno esperaba terminar en una habitación del palacio perdiéndose completamente del baile. De hecho, el plan de ambos era alarmantemente parecido: acercarse a la reina y pegarse como lapa a ella. Plan que la reina arruinó cuando se retiró prematuramente.

Sin más remedio, ella, que no pudo seguir a su señora, decidió quedarse refunfuñando en una esquina mientras veía cómo el vestido azul de Michiru ondeaba y giraba a lo largo de toda la pista de baile, pasando de brazo en brazo y nunca repitiendo pareja. Él, que no supo qué más hacer al ver que su objetivo se disolvía y se volvía un absurdo, comenzó a deambular a lo largo del salón. No le interesaba bailar, tampoco beber ni conversar. Así que había terminado como un vil observador del elegante baile de Yaten y de la enganchante conversación de Taiki. En cualquier otra circunstancia él no se hubiera despegado de la pista ni dejado de coquetear con cuanta doncella viera.

Y fue en ese vagar cuando la vio. Y si bien se sintió atraído por su figura y la máscara blanca, se decidió a acercarse por su expresión y el aire desdeñoso que la rodeaba. Ella no quería estar ahí. Y él tampoco.

Si él no fue enviado lejos al primer intento fue porque ella lo había estado observando. Sabía que no era la única que lo hacía y también que él no prestaba atención alguna a las miradas recibidas. Y es que era imposible no verlo, sus movimientos determinados pero desubicados, el esmoquin negrísimo que parecía esconder un cuerpo bastante interesante y la máscara negra que cubría la mitad de un rostro blanco y resaltaba lo que parecían dos rayos azules. Pero era más que eso, él, de entre todas las personas, tenía algo en común con ella: no pertenecía ahí.

No hubo un intercambio de palabras. Tampoco gestos ni señales. Sólo un par de miradas y ambos habían caminado hacia la puerta más cercana. El caminar cadencioso de ella y la espalda larga hicieron que él la dejara ir adelante.

Y no es que hubiesen planeado salir de la agradable fiesta de esa forma, ella no se hubiera imaginando guiando a un extraño, por más que fuera uno que le resultase terriblemente familiar; ni que él tuviese en sus planes seguir a una mujer orgullosa con una espalda de muerte. Pero pasó. Pasó igual que todo lo demás.

Igual que el encontrarse solos en esa habitación oscura.

Ella entró en el que era un cuarto de visitas, él la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin más, ella lo acorraló contra la puerta y pensando _por qué no_ lo besó. Él, a quien ni siquiera tiempo de respirar le había sido concedido, contestó sorprendido la invasión.

Las máscaras chocaban entre sí y se rozaban a cada movimiento que sus cabezas hacían para continuar con el beso. Sin embargo, ninguno las quitaría, pues la sonrisa burlona de él y la autosuficiente de ella era más que suficiente, pues ninguno quería conocer la identidad del otro. Sería romper la magia, sería darle un nombre y un rostro a algo que era sólo una acción y un impulso. A algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia volvería a pasar.

—No te quites la máscara —susurró él.

—Tú tampoco —respondió ella.

Y el encanto del anonimato había sido acordado. Estar con alguien sin un pasado ni un futuro, sólo con el presente. Tenerlo entre las manos a sabiendas que era como arena escapando a cada instante y que el hechizo del momento, cual calabaza encantada, terminaría al dar la media noche… o al despuntar el alba según el caso.

Pero la curiosidad y el querer experimentar reacciones desconocidas podía con ella y por eso se atrevió a acercarse a esa parte que entre ellos habían prohibido tocar.

—No lo hagas —jadeó él—. Tenemos un trato.

Y si la respuesta hubiera sido distinta, la magia se hubiera esfumado y con la magia se hubiera ido la pasión y el desenfreno, dando paso a la autocensura y a la consciencia.

—Como prefieras —dijo contra sus labios.

En respuesta, ella había terminado por quitarle la camisa, pues estaba satisfecha con la reacción de él.

El vestido verde botella descendió hasta sus caderas y el pantalón quedó pronto en el suelo. La máscara negra le producía cosquillas en el cuello y sus uñas empezaban a dejar marcas en la espalda de él.

Él, quien no dejaba de morder el cuello, había dejado de lado su fascinación por el vestido y lo había terminado quitar. Al parecer la espalda era sólo el preludio a las piernas, que la superaban con creces.

Por su lado, ella no se había equivocado, el cuerpo que había bajo ese esmoquin negro era sumamente interesante y pasó sus manos sobre los músculos del pecho y las piernas bien formadas.

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, la semioscuridad dejaba el trabajo de descubrir los detalles sólo al tacto y las máscaras resaltaban los labios hinchados y los ojos dilatados en deseo.

Intercambiando posiciones, él la llevó contra la pared más cercana, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él y pronto las embestidas, pausadas en un principio, se convirtieron en movimientos desesperados.

—Después de todo, los bailes de máscaras son bastante interesantes —dijo él en su oído.

—Está en el, ah, misterio de no saber qué se esconde detrás de la máscara.

Sin más intercambios, él se corrió y ella sólo atinó a arquearse y sostenerse de su cuello como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Con movimientos lánguidos, se separaron y se miraron fijamente unos momentos, tratando de reconocer en el otro un rasgo más, algo familiar sin terminar de lograrlo.

Finalmente, comenzaron a vestirse, no sin dejar de dirigirse miradas poco discretas y roces nada accidentales.

—Un gusto bailar contigo —dijo él, se inclinó para tomar su mano y la besó.

—Igualmente, te reservaré todas las piezas del próximo baile… Kou —dijo ella, satisfecha de sí misma.

—Será un placer, Tenou —respondió él y correspondió la sonrisa cómplice que adornaba el rostro aún enmascarado de Haruka.

Y sin embargo, las voces habían agrietado el anonimato.


End file.
